This invention relates to self-restoring, low-cost changeable exhibitors, and more particularly to those comprising a keyboard or the like to facilitate data entry.
It has heretofor been proposed to provide a low-cost molded keyboard with depressible keys which are normally biased to a raised position and, hence, remain depressed only while a depressing force is applied thereto. In some cases, keys of this type have been used to perform switching operations by capacitive coupling or closing a current path by contact.
There is a need for a relatively inexpensive exhibitor, with or without keyboard, which will exhibit entered data until new data is entered and in which the entry of the new data will automatically destroy the old data. Also, where required, it is desirable that in addition to exhibiting the entered data, the exhibitor be adapted to perform a predetermined work operation concurrently with the entry of data.